


The World of Kaiden

by Dertree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Drama, Family Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dertree/pseuds/Dertree
Summary: Aiden y Cristian son dos jóvenes, los cuales viven en la famosa Arcadia. Toda su vida han sido unos  matones de barrios bajos, hasta que un día de repente y sin alguna razón aparente sus vidas cambiaran drásticamente, claro que no todo será tan fácil, y algunas decisiones les traerán unas consecuencias catastróficas.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Asentando bases

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo hecho en colaboración, con un amigo. Este trabajo también se puede encontrar en Wattpad.

Nos encontramos en Arcadia, un hermoso, tolerante y pacifico país... 

Esa es la versión que se escucha por todas partes... Esa es la versión predicada a lo largo de estos últimos 20 años... Esa es la versión que se grita al cielo, en las ejecuciones pública. 

No hay quejas, ni ruido. Un día como cualquier otro, es escogido para una ejecución pública. En estos días todos intentan engañarse con las maravillosas palabras de su adorado país... de su adorada ideología. 

Toda la población de la región Gans se ha reunido hoy en la plaza central para poder disfrutar del antes mencionado espectáculo. 

\- ¡Mirad mi pueblo, esta es la rata que ha matado a vuestras familias! - Grita un hombre alto, rubio, y del ejército, mientras señala a un hombre moribundo, encadenado de rodillas frente a una guillotina. También conocido como el “Hacedor de Viudas” o simplemente como Mayor Rafs. 

Todo el mundo empezó a pedir justicia y sangre por el que una vez fue uno de los mayores causantes de bajas aliadas. El soldado se irguió con orgullo viendo la reacción de la gente, pero entre toda esa multitud dos sombras las cuales se encontraban en una azotea se mantuvieron calladas ante tal escena. 

-Dime Aiden, ¿porque celebran la muerte de ese hombre? - Preguntó, un chico bastante alto y con un pelo marrón y corto, a otro joven un poco más bajo que él. 

-Porqué es así como funciona la guerra. - Respondió el chico, que parecía llamarse Aiden, el cual tenía el pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta, el cual estaba sentado en el borde del edificio. Este se mostraba apático ante la situación delante de él. 

Ambos chicos eran bastante altos, sobre todo el del pelo marrón, además de que ambos llevaban unas capas las cuales les cubrían todo el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. La gente seguía pidiendo justicia y con una mirada de asco, Aiden dijo de forma despectiva y frustrada -La gente de este sitio es realmente estúpida... no esperaba que me dieran tanto asco. -. Este último revisa un reloj de bolsillo, bastante antiguo, pues se ve un color grisáceo gastado por los años, y concluye que deben de volver a casa. 

-Hay que volver- Dijo Aiden en un tono autoritario. 

\- ¿Ya? Pero si ni siquiera ha llegado el atardecer, además de que aún no lo han ejecutado. - Se quejó el otro chico. 

-Me has oído Cristian. - sentenció Aiden. 

Con un quejumbroso gemido, Cristian acaba accediendo a irse. 

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, pudieron escuchar como los gritos de la gente aumentaban hasta un punto insoportable, la ejecución había acabado... 

Ambos chicos bajaron del edificio, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un callejón el cual los llevó a una plaza, rodeada de edificios abandonados. El lugar estaba desolado, pero ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la puerta de uno de los tantos edificios que había ahí, la cual se notaba bastante vieja y desgastada. Después de entrar, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a un sótano, con una “M” grabada en la puerta, por el que entraron. 

De repente, una luz iluminó toda la habitación en el sótano, haciendo que el sitio cambiara de atmosfera, a una más reconfortante. El sótano era extremadamente grande. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar, con una habitación al fondo de un corto pasillo de no más de un metro, un baño en frente de la habitación y una cocina bastante pequeña. Todo estaba bastante viejo, además de que no se podían muchas cosas. La sala de estar tenía una mesa, una radio, unos pocos armarios y un sofá pegado a la pared que conectaba la habitación con la sala. 

-Bueno, ya has visto lo que querías ver, es hora de dormir- Dijo Aiden mientras se desabrochaba la capa y se quitaba las botas, poniéndolas en una percha al lado de la entrada y en un zapatero respectivamente. 

-Sigo sin entender porque ese hombre era malo, solo estaba luchando por sus ideales, ¿no? - Preguntó Cristian mientras se ponía cómodo y pasaba al salón. 

-Aighs, eso es un embrollo bastante grande. - Respondió Aiden con una voz cansada, mientras se ponía el pijama. 

\- ¡Oye! Se supone que eres el mayor, el maduro y esas estupideces. - Decía Cristian, el cual ya estaba en pijama. 

-De acuerdo. - Dijo Aiden de manera cansada, cosa que hizo que Cristian se alegrará. 

\- Pero te lo contaré mañana Cris. - Sentenció Aiden, el cual ya se había acabado de poner el pijama, el cual constaba de uno pantalones y camiseta negra. 

Antes de que Cristian pudiese quejarse, este ya se había cubierto con una manta en el sofá del salón. Después de varios intentos de Cristian por despertarle y hacerle responder, este acaba yéndose a dormir a su habitación. 

8 años antes: 

Todo estaba oscuro, se oyen los gritos de ciudadanos aterrorizados mientras huyen de una ciudad en llamas. Entre toda esa multitud un niño de unos 10 años, con el pelo marrón, ropa andrajosa y un aspecto deplorable, se encuentra sentado en una esquina, siendo ignorado por la gente, la cual seguía corriendo, de la creciente destrucción que no paraba de esparcirse por toda la ciudad. 

Poco a poco, un centenar de soldados con un uniforme negro, empezaron a matar a todas las personas que se encontraban. Un pequeño grupo de unos tres soldados llegaron hacia el niño y al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba, decidieron matarle. 

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que otro joven se encontraba detrás de ellos y ante la atónita y asustada mirada del niño, los tres soldados cayeron muertos al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo del otro chico, el cual tenía garras en vez de manos. 

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó el chico, el cual tenía pelo negro y no parecía ser mucho mayor que el otro, mientras le ofrecía una mano mientras intentaba parecer lo más dócil posible. 

El niño del suelo lo miro con unos ojos atemorizados. Después de unos segundos, más soldados empezaron a venir. Al ver esto, el pequeño asesino coge al chico por la muñeca arrastrándole. 

Cuando consiguieron alejarse suficiente de los soldados empezaron a hablar, mientras intentaban recuperar l aliento. 

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba las manos de sangre con un pañuelo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. 

Al otro chico le costó hablar, pues estaba muy asustado, pero con un hilo de voz finalmente respondió a la pregunta: -Me llamo Cristian y tengo 12 años. - Dijo mientras aceptaba la mano del joven. 

-Bien Cristian, es un placer conocerte. - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, estrechándole la mano animadamente, como si no hace menos de cinco minutos acabase de matar a tres personas con sus propias manos. 

-Me llamo Aiden.- Dijo en respuesta al chico.


	2. El comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El principio del viaje fue perfecto, Aiden le enseñó a usar un cuchillo para que nunca esté completamente indefenso, también le enseño a robar y a ganarse el respeto de la gente. Sin embargo, desde que empezaron a intentar desarrollar su habilidad, Cristian se ha ido desanimando más y más. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso le daba igual, él se prometió a si mismo hacerse cargo de él y así salvarle de todo, como su madre hubiese querido.

Cristian se despertó ante el horroroso olor proveniente de la cocina. - ¡Mierda! - Dijo Cristian al darse cuenta de que se había dormido. Normalmente, Cristian suele despertarse antes que Aiden para evitar las aberraciones creadas por el en la cocina. 

Cristian empezó a correr, desde su cama hacia la cocina, rezando no llegar tarde. Desgraciadamente, cuando entró agitado, vio como Aiden servia un intento de huevos revueltos en un plato sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar. Este ya se había quitado el pijama y se había puesto unos pantalones de color negro, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un fino chaleco del mismo color de los pantalones y unas botas de color marrón oscuro. Tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto, y las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos a parte no se había atado el pelo, cosa que pasaba rara vez. 

\- ¡Vaya, has hecho el desayuno! - comentó Cristian mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa y simulaba bastante alegría. -Creí haberte dicho que no hacía falta que cocinaras. - recalcó Cristian, mientras intentaba escabullirse a su habitación. 

Para desgracia de Cristian, Aiden lo cogió del cuello del pijama y lo arrastró hacia la mesa. - Venga hombre, aprovecha y desayuna conmigo. - dijo el chico de manera bastante alegre, mientras cogía la sartén en la que estaban los “huevos revueltos” y los servía en un plato delante de Cristian. 

A este último siempre le pareció increíble que una persona tan inteligente como Aiden jamás se enterase de su falta de talento en la cocina. 

Una media hora después ambos habían acabado de desayunar, si es que ser torturado así puede considerarse desayunar, ambos empezaron a charlar sobre cosas varias cosas. 

-Entonces ¿Me explicas ya a que viene tanto odio contra los soldados enemigos? - Comentó Cristian que aún seguía con un mal sabor de boca. - Entiendo hasta cierto punto su odio, pero creo que esos métodos son excesivos. - declaró sinceramente, cosa que hizo que Aiden rodara sus ojos. 

-Supongo que es hora de que te enteres de la guerra, aunque me parece raro que con 20 años sigas siendo tan inocente. - comentó Aiden, cosa que ofendió a Cristian pero que decidió ignorar. - Hace unos 33 años se comenzó la guerra de Rowen, entre Arcadia y Belmorria, con el asesinato del antiguo líder político Berkov Di Rowen en la reunión que se hizo para decidir qué hacer con los “afectados”. - Comenzó a explicar Aiden. - Ambas potencias se acusaron entre ellas, y con el mediador muerto pues empezó la guerra. Hace unos 20 años que empezaron los ataques entre ellas de manera directa y sin la política con la que llevaban 10 años atrasando lo inevitable. El primer contacto fue en la zona norteña de la región Klor- 

-Hasta ahí llego. - Le interrumpió Cristian. - No quiero que repitas lo mismo que en la radio, dime por qué existe tanto odio. 

-Aighs, no creo que lo vayas a entender mejor porque te lo explique yo. El odio es algo que cualquiera es capaz de sent- 

\- ¡Yo no! - Interrumpió por segunda vez Cristian. 

\- ¡Que te calles! - Le espetó Aiden para después carraspear dos veces y proseguir con su monologo con una voz monótona y aburrida. - Como iba diciendo, el odio es un sentimiento humano y probablemente todos lo sentiremos o sentimos. Se supone que las cosas hechas en la guerra son increíblemente crueles e inhumanas. - Dijo Aiden mientras, sin darse cuenta comenzó a subir la voz y a rasgar un poco de tela que cubría la mesa en la que estaban hablando. - Se rumorea que hacen experimentos con los “afectados” y que la mayoría de los soldados han decidido suicidarse antes que pasar un solo día en la cárcel belmorriana.- Finalizó Aiden, el cual había acabado haciendo un pequeño agujero en la tela. 

\- ¿Tú también los odias? - Preguntó Cristian 

\--Vaya, parece que es hora de que me vaya. - Dijo Aiden mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo, ignorando la pregunta de Cristian. - Volveré en unas horas, ordena todo esto ya que estás. -Sentenció Aiden mientras se levantaba de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la entrada, cogiendo su capa y una goma de pelo por el camino. 

\- ¡Oye!¡Responde cretino! - Siguió insistiendo Cristian. 

\- ¡Chau! - Dijo Aiden rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

\- Aighs... 

6 años antes: 

Era una mañana despeja 

-Venga Cris ya casi tienes 15 años, y aun no has desarrollado tu habilidad. - Decía un joven Aiden con los brazos cruzados a un exhausto Cristian el cual intentaba mantenerse en pie tras la paliza que acababa de recibir. 

Ambos se encontraban en un bosque cercano al distrito de Utopía, teniendo un combate de entrenamiento, con el objetivo de desarrollar la habilidad de Cristian. Ambos llevaban ropa ligera, y habían dejado sus cosas en las rocas, con sus abrigos. Aiden seguía con el pelo corto, Cristian, el cual estaba en mejor estado desde su primer encuentro, también seguía con el pelo corto, además de que había crecido bastante superando a Aiden. El sitio estaba lleno de vegetación y se encontraba en la desembocadura del río Wert. Un par de segundos después, Cristian al no haber sido capaz de mantenerse en pie de buena manera, acaba cayendo al suelo irremediablemente. 

Minutos después ambos descansaban en la orilla del río, 

-Bua, podrías haberte contenido un poco. - Dijo un magullado Cristian, mientras Aiden le vendaba la cabeza. - ¿Era la paliza completamente necesaria? - 

-Lo he hecho. - Dijo en respuesta Aiden – Parece que aún no eres suficientemente fuerte como para poder controlar tu habilidad. Bueno, mi habilidad apareció, cuando un par de capullos intentaban matarme, así que pensé que podrías desbloquear la tuya a base de golpes. - Comentó sin darle mucha importancia. 

\- ¿Qué pasaría si no tengo habilidad? - Preguntó Dijo Cristian, algo inseguro. 

-No seas tonto. Mira la marca de tu cuello - Respondió Aiden mientras señalaba, lo que parecía ser una marca de nacimiento en el cuello la cual tenía la forma de dos tres tomoes conectados en un punto en el medio. - Esa cosa es la prueba de que tienes poderes... de que tenemos poderes. - dijó mientras le enseñaba la misma marca, que el también presentaba en su cuello - Piénsalo, puede que tengas un poder más fuerte que el mío. 

-Transformar ciertas partes de tu cuerpo en las de un animal es muy guay, eres demasiado fuerte. - Dijo Cristian 

-No creas, este poder puede hacerme mucho daño si abuso de el, pero no deberías basarte solo en mí. Imagina todo lo que podrías hacer; de hecho, no me cabe duda de que serás mucho más fuerte que yo algún día. - Recalcó Aiden. 

-Si tú lo dices...- Dijo Cristian sin estar muy convencido. 

Aiden notó que este estaba algo inseguro. Hacía dos años que se habían conocido, desde que el decidió salvarle y evitar que ese pobre chico tuviera que vivir todo por lo que pasó el, desde cero. Desde que lo conoció, decidió que lo llevaría con él, para poder enseñarle todo para que sea capaz de defenderse solo. En el momento en que empezaron a viajar juntos, recuerda perfectamente como el brillo volvió a los ojos muertos del niño moribundo que se encontró en las calles. El principio del viaje fue perfecto, Aiden le enseñó a usar un cuchillo para que nunca esté completamente indefenso, también le enseño a robar y a ganarse el respeto de la gente. Sin embargo, desde que empezaron a intentar desarrollar su habilidad, Cristian se ha ido desanimando más y más. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso le daba igual, él se prometió a si mismo hacerse cargo de él y así salvarle de todo, como su madre hubiese querido.


	3. Caza

El cielo estaba bastante nublado y parecía haber llovido anoche. Aiden siguió caminando hasta salir de la plaza de edificios abandonados en la que se encontraba, mientras se hacía una coleta, para llegar a las calles principales de Gans. A pesar de que Cristian y el habían aprendido a sobrevivir a base del robo, entre otras cosas, ambos habían conseguido bastante dinero en peleas callejeras o apuestas en los bares, donde casi siempre tenían que acabar en las manos. 

Aiden se había hecho una reputación como uno de matones más jóvenes y peligrosos del bajo mundo, siendo apodado “Cuervo”. Por parte de Cristian, el también creó miedo y respeto en todas las bandas de matones de ahí, a pesar de que nunca le gustó mucho la reputación ganada al largo de esos años. 

Este siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un callejón, donde se encontraban dos hombres charlando tranquilamente. Estos tenían un aspecto amenazador y llevaban trajes oscuros y unos abrigos negros encima. Uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero y un paraguas cerrado en la mano, mientras que el otro iba con la cara al descubierto y tenía un maletín en la mano. El del maletín era bastante bajito además de ser calvo, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo muy corto y marrón. Ambos al ver a Aiden se enderezan y el tipo que llevaba el maletín comienza a hablar de forma nerviosa. 

\- ¡Oh, señor! Nos alegra volver a verle y como acordamos anteriormente le hemos traído lo que quería - dijo el hombre señalando el maletín, mientras le temblaban las manos. 

-No entiendo tu nerviosismo Gruper, hacemos esto cada mes. - dijo Aiden con recelo, al ver que el hombre no paraba de temblar. 

Hacía dos años que Aiden y Cristian habían llegado a la región Gans, donde habían decidido vivir. El primer día que llegaron ambos se dieron una vuelta por el sitio, dejando bastante claro a todo el mundo, a quien había que respetar. Uno de ellos fue Gruper Boostman, el cual por aquel entonces era el mandamás de los barrios bajo. Una noche ajetreada después, este último quedó en un trato con los dos chicos, en un intento de salvar su vida, sóbrese decirse que ninguno tenía la intención de matarlo. Este les daría una pequeña cantidad de dinero (que solías destinarse en víveres), con el objetivo de que ninguno de los dos se metiera con él. 

-Cierra la boca. - dijo el otro hombre, bastante enfadado por la situación. 

-Hombre Jimmy ¿No has crecido un poco? -comentó burlonamente Aiden, mientras se acercaba a por el maletín. Jim Travis había sido el único subordinado que se había quedado con Gruper después de un fallido intento de deshacerse de los dos chicos. 

Una vez con el maletín en la mano Aiden empieza a irse, pero cuando está a punto de salir del callejón, siente algo raro dentro del maletín y antes de que este se dé cuenta el maletín empieza a vibrar violentamente. 

Aiden mira a Gruper y a Jim en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que ve, es como intentan alejarse a máxima velocidad. El maletín estaba a punto de abrirse, pero con unos reflejos impresionantes Aiden lo suelta y logra darle una patada los suficientemente fuerte como para poner varios metros entre el maletín y el. De repente una explosión de luz inundó todo el callejón y parte de la calle, cegando a Gruper, Jim y unos pocos transeúntes. 

Afortunadamente Aiden había tenido suficiente tiempo para cerrar los ojos y evitar que le ofuscaran. Segundos después, este estaba saltando hacia esos dos son con no precisamente buenas intenciones. El azabache le dio una fuerte patada a Jim en la cara, derribándole temporalmente, mientras agarraba a Gruper por el cuello. 

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - preguntó un Aiden furioso mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente. 

\- ¡Nos obligaron! Por favor ten piedad- rogaba Gruper mientras luchaba desesperadamente por oxígeno. 

\- ¡Quiero un nombre! - le gritó el azabache muy cerca de la cara. Sus ojos mostraban una ferocidad inhumana, mientras que los de Gruper no paraban de temblar por el miedo. 

La intensa “conversación” fue interrumpida por una bala, la cual paso tan cerca de la cara de Aiden que le provocó una pequeña herida en la mejilla, haciendo que soltara a Gruper y retrocediese de un salto, mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se ponía en posición de combate, intentando buscar la procedencia del disparo. 

\- Fuimos nosotros. - dijo una chica, la cual estaba en un tejado de un edificio cercano y sostenía una pistola en su mano izquierda. 

La chica era algo alta, tenía el pelo largo y marrón, además de una tez pálida cosa que pasó desapercibida por Aiden ya que lo más sorprendente era su ropa. Tenía una pequeña chaqueta de color azul grisáceo en la parte superior, mientras que llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color y el símbolo por antonomasia de Arcadia, además de una estrella en cada una de sus hombreras. No había duda, se había encontrado con una soldado. Segundos después, dos soldados más salieron de la nada. Uno era rubio, alto y con una barba algo larga, además estaba equipado unos brazaletes de metal. Por otro lado, el otro soldado, que era igual de alto, pero de pelo gris, desenvainaba los dos sables reglamentarios del ejército. 

Era demasiado tarde para negociar... la batalla había empezado. Ambos soldados se lanzaron hacía Aiden y estos tres empezaron a intercambiar golpes. Este había empezado a atacar, intentando apuñalarlos en repetidas ocasiones. El soldado rubio intentó pegarle, pero ninguno de sus golpes acertó, puesto que Aiden no paraba de esquivarlos, provocando varios hoyos en el suelo a causa de sus intentos fallidos. El azabache llevaba la iniciativa en el combate, presionando a su enemigo poco a poco, y llegando incluso a aturdirlo con una fuerte patada que le propinó aprovechando una reacción lenta por su parte. Cuando Aiden estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, el soldado de pelo gris se interpone, intentando cortarle con sus dos sables. 

Mientras peleaban, el azabache se dio cuenta de algo” no habían usado armas de fuego”. A pesar de que esa chica le había apuntado con un arma, ella no disparó a pesar de haber tenido una oportunidad muy buena de acabar con su vida eso significa que: lo necesitaban vivo. 

\- Señora, hemos hecho lo que nos ha pedido, por favor deje que nos vayamos - suplicó Gruper en el suelo. 

\- Claro, ya no os necesitamos - respondió la chica sin dejar de ver como sus compañeros peleaban con el chico. 

Gruper y Jim empezaron a alejarse del lugar, y Aiden al ver eso, se libera de sus atacantes momentáneamente e intenta ir tras ellos, pero de pronto fue interceptado por otro soldado, el cual saltó desde un punto ciego, y le embistió con todo su cuerpo, ya que se le tiro encima. El azabache le hizo una llave, aprovechando la fuerza con la que se lanzó, mandándola lejos mientras rodaba y se levantaba para mirar a la cara a los tres soldados. El soldado resultó ser una chica, la cual tenía el pelo corto y negro, además de un cuchillo en la mano. A penas dos segundos después de ponerse de pie, este fue asediado por la soldado, que intento apuñalarle varias veces, cosa que resultó en fracaso. Mientras bloqueaba los golpes de la soldado, los otros dos aprovecharon para atacarle por la espalda. 

Ya en un tres contra uno, Aiden apenas podía atacar y solamente se dedicaba a bloquear e intentar esquivar unos pocos golpes. El azabache, aprovechó un momento muerto de la pelea, en el que había contrarrestado al peligris y alejado a la chica, centrándose en el soldado rubio, al cual dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciendo que este cayese al suelo, debilitado. 

Aiden tras haber dejado a uno de los tres, fuera de combate, avanzó rápidamente hacia los otros dos, mientras transformaba todo su antebrazo en la en la pata de un tigre. 

Al ver esto, una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la castaña, y rápidamente saltó a la acción. Cuando la recién creada garra del azabache estaba a punto de conectar, con la cara del peligris, un trozo de metal salió volando, hacia su muñeca, enrollándose como si fuese una pulsera, arrastrándole hacia tras hasta que lo conectó a una pared. 

\- ¡¿Qué coño es esto?!- dijo Aiden bastante cabreado y confuso, mientras intentaba sacar su brazo de la pieza metálica. 

\- Mi habilidad- dijo la castaña tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba con el brazo en alto y con el otro mostraba la marca de su cuello, la cual estaba oculta tras el cuello de su uniforme. El resto de los soldados aprovecharon para incorporarse y apuntar sus armas a Aiden. 

¿Tiene poderes? ¿El ejército ha reclutado a gente con habilidades? Pensó el azabache bastante confuso, hasta que la realización llegó a su mente: Así que la caza de personas con habilidades era para eso. 

\- Uf, por fin te encontramos Cuervo- comentó la morena mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba bastante – ¿Sabes el trabajo que nos ha costado encontrarte? El capitán estará bastante contento. 

\- ¿Por qué estáis aquí? - preguntó Aiden aun bastante enfadado mientras seguía intentando liberarse. 

\- Oh, es verdad se me ha olvidado presentarnos, que maleducada. Soy el alférez Hellena Von Manstein y estos son mis compañeros: los cabos Trevor Benedict y Víctor Klutov señalando al soldado rubio y al otro mientras decía sus nombres. 

\- Hey – dijeron ambos soldados al unísono mientras levantaban una mano saludando. 

\- Ah, y no se me puede olvidar a la estrella de su generación: Emma Catalina, que se estrena como cadete en su primera misión - dijo la castaña animada a la vez que enrollaba un brazo por su cuello. 

\- Emmmm, hola – dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba un poco. 

\- No podría importarme menos. ¿Me harías el enorme favor de explicarme, que coño estáis haciendo aquí? - comentó bastante molesto Aiden, mientras seguía intentando liberar su muñeca. 

\- Nos han llegado informes de la actividad que tú y tu amiguito habéis creado durante estos meses en algunos bares. Ha sido absurdamente difícil encontrarte, pero cuando nos pusimos en contacto con ese tal Gruper, la información no se hizo esperar –dijo Hellena – De hecho, ahora mismo nuestros compañeros están yendo a por tu compañero Cuervo, para que podamos sentarnos todos juntos a charlar. 

Al oír eso, Aiden deja de forcejear para dirigirle una mirada asesina a la castaña. De pronto, el ambiente se tensó y todos los soldados adquirieron una posición estoica, mientras un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas, incluso se le borró la sonrisa a Hellena. 

Aiden deshizo la transformación, haciendo que su brazo puede deslizarse a través de la muñequera de metal. Antes de que ninguno de los cuatro soldados pudiese reaccionar, convirtió sus piernas en las patas de un guepardo y en un sprint, el azabache se encara con los soldados y cuando está a punto de alejarse le susurra al oído de la castaña “Mi nombre es Aiden”.Ante la atónita mirada de los soldados el azabache huyó del lugar, dejándolos aturdidos a causa de la gran velocidad a la que se movía. 

\- Mierda, se ha escapado- dijo enfadada la castaña- Id a por las motos, probablemente haya ido a su guarida. 

\- Alférez, el escuadrón de la capitana Heinz ya se encuentra en ese lugar- comentó Víctor- ¿Cree que sea necesaria nuestra intervención? 

\- Ya habéis visto de lo que es capaz ese tío, además de que apenas ha usado su habilidad. Imaginaos que pasaría si se lo encuentran cabreado- respondió Hellena, mientras salía del callejón para dirigirse a su moto. 

\-------- 

Aiden continúo corriendo unos 10 minutos, tomando varios atajos para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Ese idiota estará bien, le he enseñado todo lo que sé pensó el azabache mientras se acercaba al edificio. Cuando el azabache estaba a punto de entrar en el edifico abandonado una violenta explosión lo empujó hacia atrás, soltando su pelo en el aterrizaje. 

\- ¡¡Mierda!!- dijo el azabache mientras tosía varias veces, a causa del fuego que había causado la explosión. - ¡¡Cristian!!- gritó Aiden al reincorporarse.


	4. Disculpe la intromisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando hablaron del tema, se dio cuenta de que Aiden estaba muy tenso y además se fijó en el rasguño que le había hecho al mantel de la mesa, probablemente sin darse cuenta. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, se encargó de lavar los platos del “desayuno” y una vez que acabo se quitó el pijama para vestirse con un conjunto, compuesto por una camiseta corta ajustada de color totalmente negra, y unos pantalones amarillos con pequeñas lineas cruzadas verde fósforo, para acabar poniéndose sus muñequeras amarillas oro. Cristian estaba muy tranquilo, de no ser porque de repente y sin aviso, en su casa se produjo una pequeña pero sonora explosión.

Una hora antes: 

Cristian se había quedado pensativo respecto a la conversación que había tenido con Aiden hace nada. Era raro que, al que consideraba su medio hermano, haya hablado con el de este tipo de cosas, puesto que siempre que había intentado hablar con el azabache de la guerra o incluso de su pasado, este acababa cambiando de tema o evitando la pregunta. 

Cuando hablaron del tema, se dio cuenta de que Aiden estaba muy tenso y además se fijó en el rasguño que le había hecho al mantel de la mesa, probablemente sin darse cuenta. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, se encargó de lavar los platos del “desayuno” y una vez que acabo se quitó el pijama para vestirse con un conjunto, compuesto por una camiseta corta ajustada de color totalmente negra, y unos pantalones amarillos con pequeñas lineas cruzadas verde fósforo, para acabar poniéndose sus muñequeras amarillas oro. Cristian estaba muy tranquilo, de no ser porque de repente y sin aviso, en su casa se produjo una pequeña pero sonora explosión. 

A lo lejos se veía el causante de esta, unos soldados militares, de un rango medio, con su característico traje. En este grupo resaltaba una mujer, la cual era conocida como Annabel Heinz. La mujer llevaba el uniforme del ejército y unos 4 anillos en su mano izquierda. 

Cualquiera creería que el joven ya habría perecido con tal explosión, pero, según los informes que habían leído sobre Cristian, este no era alguien a tomar a la ligera. 

Afortunadamente, tenían razón pues Cristian había salido totalmente intacto. Viendo que este estaba vivo, era cuestión de tiempo que el combate iniciase por cualquiera de los lados. Antes de que la pelea empezase, el castaño se fijó en que cada miembro del escuadrón llevaba un anillo igual en su mano izquerda. 

Pareciera que el escuadrón tenía prisa, pues solo habían pasado 5 segundos, ya que un pelinegro del escuadrón avanzó rápidamente hacia Cristian con la intención de atacarlo. El combate entre Cristian y el pelinegro de nombre Daniel había empezado. Lo primero que se veia era agiles movimientos por parte del pelinegro, Cristian también los esquivaba con agilidad, y de vez en cuando intentaba conectar un golpe limpio. Este intercambio de golpes acabo cuando el pelinegro, por una pequeña brecha en la postura de Cristian le permitió dar el primer golpe limpio, Daniel tampoco se fue sin daños pues Cristian había conseguido hacerle un pequeño corte con la distracción del pelinegro al conectar un golpe. 

\- Humm, no lo haces mal niño- decía Daniel con una sonrisa burlona 

\- Uf, tu tampoco te quedas corto- respondió el castaño empezando a cansarse. 

\- Bueno creo que es momento de dejar de calentar, ¿no? - Pregunto poniéndose serio el pelinegro 

\- Claro...- respondió el castaño poniéndose en postura de combate sin dejar de ver a su enemigo 

En cuanto el castaño dejo de hablar, el pelinegro sacó un arma blanca: Un puño americano de metal con punta afilada, para responder el castaño decidido dejar ver un poco de su habilidad especial, la cual se podía ver activarse al ver su brazo empezar a coger aspecto escamoso, de color rojo. 

\- ¿Vaya, así que por fin decide enseñar su poder eh? - dijo Annabel desde la lejanía, mientras veía junto a sus subordinados la batalla que estaba por empezar. 

\- Veo que si te pones serio eh- exclamaba el azabache, comentario al cual Cristian no respondió. 

Y dicho esto los empezaron a atacarse, de todo tipo de manera, Daniel parecía tener la ventaja al tener el arma blanca, pero de repente al atacar al castaño directamente este al ver esto decidió tensar el brazo, el cual endureció las escamas, que dio como resultado que el arma se parta en una multitud de trozos de metal al entrar en contacto con su brazo. Ante la sorpresa del pelinegro generada al ver su arma rota, Cristian puso mucha fuerza en su brazo transformado y le dio el golpe decisivo al pelinegro el cual quedo noqueado. 

\- Vosotros...- dijo mientras señalaba a un par de soldados. - deberíais recoger a vuestro amigo. - comentó mientras cogía a Daniel por el cuello del uniforme. 

Los soldados vieron como Cristian les lanzaba a su compañero noqueado, sin decir nada, lo cual hizo que Annabel pensara en sus adentros. 

\- ¿Que piensa tanto, capitana? - Le pregunto intrigante uno de sus subordinados, la cual, al igual que Annabel, era rubia, pero tenía el pelo largo, cosa que difería con el estil de su jefa. 

\- Bueno, pues, si te fijas bien en todo momento, nuestra victima ha tenido la oportunidad de matar a Daniel, y además de atacarnos. Pero no lo ha hecho, simplemente le ha noqueado y encima lo ha devuelto sin apenas daños, a pesar de que podría haberlo usado como rehén -decía pensativa Annabel, mientras se llevaba dos dedos a la barbilla. 

\- Bueno, o es muy amable, o es un estúpido por no aprovechar la oportunidad- comentó la subordinada. 

\- Como sea, ahora le toca a nuestro coordinado y fantástico dúo- decía Annabel juguetonamente a los soldados que habían ido a recoger a Daniel. 

\- Holap -decía una chica de pelo rubio, pero algo apagado, la cual parecía ser muy infantil. 

\- No quiero seguir aquí, huele muy mal. Terminemos esto rápido hermanita- le respondió su hermano, que parecía ser el mayor, pero que era igual de infantil. 

-Claro, claro- dijo su hermana sonriendo. 

Cristian, el cual estaba un poco cansado, no se dio el gusto de pensar en una frase ingeniosa, a lo Aiden. El combate empezó por parte del dúo de hermanos atacando e intercalándose ataques entre ellos mismos, pero que en ningún momento parecía fastidiar al par. Cristian se defendía bastante débilmente, intentando esquivar o contratacar. Viendo que, si esta situación acabaría con su derrota, decidió liberar un poco más de poder. Dejo de usar el poder del dragón en su brazo para concentrarlo en sus sentidos y en sus partes más afectadas por los golpes 

\- ¡Viste eso hermanito, lo viste, ha cambiado de forma! - exclamó la chica mientras seguía lanzando golpes. 

\- Si, si lo vi- le respondió su hermano emocionado. 

El combate iba un poco más parejo debido al cambio en Cristian. Annabel vio eso, pero decidió no comentar nada. Tras seguir unos 10 minutos más, Cristian decidió acabar con esto. 

-Uf creo que me dolerá después, pero qué más da- decía bastante cansado Cristian 

Concentrando bastante poder en sus piernas y brazos decidido hacer un movimiento, el cual ni siquiera le había enseñado su hermano, era su propio movimiento personal. 

\- TORMENTO DEL DRAGON- Grito el castaño mientras conectaba ese golpe con sus enemigos. 

\- Ahgggggg -fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de los dos hermanos, los cuales iban cayendo al suelo. 

\- Uf, no me sentía así de cansado desde que entrenaba de pequeño con Aiden, jeje- decía riéndose levemente Cristian, pensando en la posible bronca que recibirá, cuando su medio hermano se entere de que le había estado ocultando ese movimiento. 

\- Vaya, les pone nombres a sus ataques...- dijo la capitana intentando aguantarse la risa- Pero creo que me toca entrar en escena- dijo algo más seria Annabel. -María- reclamó. 

\- ¿Si, mi capitana? -preguntaba la subordinada con la que estaba hablando antes. 

\- Quédate aquí mientras me encargo de la situación y recoge al resto. -ordenó Annabel mientras le daba la espalda a su subordinada. 

\- A sus órdenes- respondió María irguiéndose en el sitio. 

\- Bien, es hora de atrapar a una presa- decía mientras caminaba lentamente, mientras una sonrisa algo perversa apareció en su rostro. 

Cristian estaba totalmente exhausto, su límite era, el de usar su poder unas tres veces al día, pero con las peleas anteriores, no podía abusar mucho más de su habilidad. Desafortunadamente para Cristian la capitana ya se había posicionado frente a él sin darle tiempo a descansar. 

\- ¿Vaya, vaya no acabáis nunca o qué? - comentaba sarcásticamente el castaño, lo cual era raro en el. 

\- Puede, pero nada de eso importa, lo único que importa es que te necesitamos y desgraciadamente, vivo- expresó la rubia, bastante entusiasmada. 

\- Bueno supongo que nos podemos centrar en pelear, ¿no? - Preguntaba totalmente exhausto Cristian. 

\- Siento comunicarte que, a diferencia de mis subordinados yo...- decía Annabel mientras electricidad empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. - tengo un PODER -decía cuando la electricidad se convirtió en rayos muy grandes. 

-Bueno, supongo que estoy muy cansado para siquiera sorprenderme- comentó Cristian respirando pesadamente. Usaré el modo de dragón las todas las partes vitales, y un poco en los brazos pensaba Cristian, pero de repente un rayo lo golpeó contundentemente, lanzándole hacía la pared. 

-No te distraigas, hombre, o será muy aburrido- decía Annabel perversamente, cosa que a Cristian le daba un poco de ¿miedo? 

Era curioso, le había perdido miedo a muchas cosas desde que conoció al azabache, pero esa mujer lo intimidó con una simple sonrisa. Puede que ni siquiera Aiden pudiese vencerla. 

Un combate destructivo empezó. 

A diferencia de antes, Annabel era una experta combatiente, además de que todas sus brechas eran cubiertas por electricidad, la cual hacía que los golpes de Cristian parasen en seco. 

Joder que diferencia de poder pensó Cristian. 

Y no era para menos, pues, Annabel era fuerte, veloz, ágil y al contrario que su escuadrón, muy inteligente. Todo eso combinado con el hecho de que tuviera tanta experiencia simplemente hacía imposible seguirle el ritmo. 

Gracias a que Cristian decidió usar un poco más de poder en las piernas y brazos pudo dar un golpe limpió, el cual parecía que había dañado a Annabel 

-Vaya, buena jugada, pero... A ver qué pasa si subimos de intensidad- decía con una sonrisa, totalmente arrogante y mezquina. 

Joder, además de fuerte, loca. pensó el castaño mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos. Lo siento Aiden..espero que no te enfades demasiado 

\- ¡¡¡Ahgg, espero que esto sea suficiente para derrotarte!!! -gritaba el castaño, mientras un aura rojiza empezaba a envolverle todo el cuerpo. 

-Pero que... -iba a decir Annabel, pero Cristian la interrumpió. 

\- ¡DRAGON BURST! -decía gritando Cristian, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se transformaba en dragón, e iba volando hacia Annabel mientras que el aura que iba detrás suyo iba formando un dragón, y en su mano se formaba en su mano un puño. 

\- Así que quieres decidirlo a base de energía, ¿eh? Pues toma energía. - dijo Annabel tranquilamente. 

De pronto, la capitana empezó a crear una pequeña bola de electricidad en sus manos, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía. Cuando Cristian se lanzó a por ella, Annabel lanzó esa esfera eléctrica hacía el castaño. 

Y de pronto, silencio... 

Era lo único que se podía escuchar después de haber habido tal choque de poderes. Había una gran capa de humo, pero entre esta se podían ver dos figuras una de pie, y otra en el suelo noqueada 

La figura que estaba de pie no era otro que Cristian, el cual estaba por caerse al suelo, pero más que no poder, no debía... 

La soldado llamada María había visto el intercambio de energía y aprovechando la oportunidad, agarró a la capitana y la escondió fuera del edificio, con el resto del escuadrón. 

Cristian aliviado, llego a ver la escena y creyendo que se había acabado, estaba a punto de descansar cuando, de repente estaba escuchando un pitido, el cual provenía del fondo de la ya destrozada casa... María había lanzado una granada, aprovechándose de un exhausto Cristian. 

Mierda, no me dará tiempo a escapar, solo me queda, transformarme y que sea lo que dios quiera... y pensado eso se pudo escuchar una enorme explosión detrás de él, la cual no tardó en envolverle entero. 

….. 

\- ¡¡Mierda!!- dijo el azabache mientras tosía varias veces, a causa del fuego que había causado la explosión. - ¡¡Cristian!!- gritó Aiden al reincorporarse. 

El azabache estaba punto de entrar a casa, pero de repente, de las llamas salió Cristian con la mitad de su cuerpo transformado en dragón, haciendo que pudiese soportar el fuego, pero muy pero que muy cansado por lo que acabó cayendo mal. 

\- ¿¡Estás bien?!- preguntó un alarmado Aiden, mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a Cristian. 

\- Estoy bien, supongo... - respondió el chico mientras tosía un poco en el suelo a punto de el desmayo- Me han emboscado, ah y me he cargado la casa sin querer, y puede ser que haya abusado de mi poder, incluso llegué a superar el límite de las tres veces, jeje -dijo Cristian riéndose un poco y algo tembloroso sin saber cómo reaccionaría su medio hermano. 

\- Tranquilo, no eres el único al que han emboscado hoy. Ah y no te preocupes por la casa, casi todo lo de dentro lo había pagado Gruper. -dijo el azabache más tranquilo, ofreciéndole la mano a Cristian para que pudiese levantarse del suelo. 

Cristian pensó que se había librado del sermón por lo del abuso de sus poderes, pero... 

\- Ahh, y en cuanto todo esto acabe, tendremos una pequeña charla sobre el abuso de tus poderes. -comentó Aiden mientras una sonrisa exageradamente malévola aparecía en sus labios. 

Mierda, estoy muerto pensó Cristian. 

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, llegaron cuatro motos a la plaza, con los soldados a los que Aiden había logrado dar esquinazo. 

\- ¡Joder, me han alcanzado! Hay que irse de aquí ya. -exclamó el azabache, ayudando a Cristian a levantarse. Sin embargo, como Cristian estaba tan cansado, Aiden pasó el brazo del castaño por encima de su hombro para ayudarle a caminar. 

\- Tan conflictivo como siempre. -dijo Cristian mientras rodaba los ojos y deshacía su transformación. 

\- Tan moralista como siempre. -respondió Aiden mientras ambos se dirigían a otro edificio abandonado, para poder escapar por la puerta trasera de este. 

\- ¡Te he oído! -le reclamó el chico al azabache. 

\- Suele pasar cuando hablas en voz alta. -respondió su medio hermano. 

Cuando estaban a punto de escapar por el otro edifico abandonado, se encontraron a Annabel y a todo su escuadrón, algo magullados y con el uniforme hecho jirones (sobre todo Annabel), en la entrada. 

\- ¡Mierda! -exclamó Cristian – ¿Como es que no están inconscientes? 

\- ¿De verdad, te creías que era tan fácil inmovilizarnos? -dijo Annabel mientras un poco de electricidad empezaba a recorrer sus brazos. 

\- ¿Quiénes son estos raritos con la ropa quemada? -le susurró Aiden al oído de Cristian. 

\- Son los que me emboscaron- respondió el castaño. - Es el escuadrón Heinz, o algo así. 

\- Tiene sentido- dijo Aiden, mientras dejaba a Cristian en el suelo, apoyado en una pared- Bien, supongo que tengo que encargarme de esto. -comentó mientras se frotaba las manos distraídamente. 

Aiden les lanzó una mirada divertida, mientras sonreía desquiciadamente con la intención de intimidarles. Cosa que resultó en un éxito, puesto que todo el escuadrón, menos Annabel retrocedieron un paso. 

Hmm, creo que se llevaría bastante bien con la capitana esa pensó Cristian, al ver a su medio hermano sonreír de esa manera. 

Justo en el momento en que Annabel y Aiden estaban a punto de saltar, a la que podía ser la batalla más épica de la historia desde el punto de vista de Cristian, se escuchó un grito. 

\- ¡Alto ahí! -bramó Hellena, mientras ella y todo su escuadrón llegaban a la escena. 

\- Jo, le quitas lo divertido a la vida. -dijo Aiden. 

Esto será difícil, Cristian está descansando, cualquier movimiento en falso y estoy acabado pensaba el pelinegro, mientras se ponía en posición de combate. 

\- ¿Espera, podemos hablar? ¿Sin recurrir a la violencia? -dijo Hellena mientras levantaba las manos en señal de tregua. 

\- ¿En serio? ¡Oye esos raritos de ahí, le han dado una paliza a mi hermano! -exclamó el azabache señalando al escuadrón Heinz. 

\- ¡Hey! En realidad, era yo el que iba gan... -gritó Cristian desde atrás. 

\- ¡Que te calles y descanses! -le reclamó su medio hermano. 

\- Capitana ¿le atacaron por sorpresa? - preguntó Víctor, metiéndose en la conversación. 

\- Es posible. -respondió la rubia mientras se sonrojaba un poco, ganándose una mirada algo cínica del otro escuadrón. - Bueno, dijisteis que era un jodido dragón, así que PUEDE, que entráramos a su casa sin llamar a la puerta. 

\- Nos habéis destrozado la casa, hijos de puta. -gritó Cristian desde atrás. 

\- Bueno, a lo que veníamos. No estamos aquí para pelear sino para haceros una oferta. -dijo Hellena en un tono calmado. 

\- ¿Qué clase de oferta? - preguntó el azabache intrigado, 

\- Os ofrecemos uniros al ejército. -comentó Annabel mientras fijaba una mirada bastante intensa en Aiden. Se moría de curiosidad por la decisión que iba a tomar


	5. Negociación

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -formuló Aiden increíblemente sorprendido. 

-Os ofrecemos uniros al ejército. -repitió la capitana tranquilamente. 

-Por supuesto que n... - iba a responder el azabache, pero lo cortó su hermano. 

-Aceptamos- dijo Cristian sorprendiendo a todos los presentes los cuales, lo miraron impactados. 

-Oh, no me esperaba ese giro de acontecimientos- dijo la capitana entreteniéndose bastante con la situación. 

Aiden se había quedado atónito, ya había tenido discusiones con Cristian sobre el hecho de unirse al ejercito o la policía, pero jamás llego a pensar que este fuese capaz de aceptar el trato sin miramientos. 

Aún con varias preguntas en la cabeza el azabache se giró para dirigirle una mirada bastante fría a su medio hermano, un “Ya hablaremos más tarde de esto” fue enviado por su parte, el único problema que probablemente, no hubiese un “más tarde" puesto que los soldados no apartaban su mirada de él y definitivamente no iban a darle la cortesía de poder pensarlo sin ninguna clase de presión. 

-Contadme más detalles del trato -dijo el azabache secamente, volviendo su mirada a los soldados, dejando a Cristian con un mal sabor de boca. 

-Os ofrecemos uniros al ejército de forma inmediata y sin necesidad de que tengáis que asistir a la academia, puesto que tengo la ligera sensación de que no os hace falta- respondió Hellena con humor. -Tendríais que ser miembros activos. En caso de que aceptéis, todos vuestros pleitos, peleas ilegales y delitos que habéis cometido serán olvidados. 

A Aiden le interesó bastante el último punto, haciendo que abandonase su posición estoica, para adquirir una más tranquila y menos amenazante, haciendo que los soldados se relajaran. 

El corto momento de paz se vio interrumpido a causa del siguiente comentario del azabache- ¿Tan desesperado está el ejército para necesitar la ayuda de dos matones de poca monta? ¿En qué situación se encuentra el país? - atacó Aiden sin miramientos. 

Esta pregunta pilló a los soldados con la guardia baja, pero casi al instante es respondido por la capitana-Belmorria ha adquirido la ventaja en la guerra puesto que, en unos 5 meses, han invadido el distrito Vybraní en casi su totalidad...- hizo una pausa de unos segundos para luego continuar con la voz un poco más tensa- perdimos a un 24% de nuestras tropas militares, de las cuales casi una tercera parte poseían habilidades. 

-Tenía entendido que los ataques de Belmorria cedieron hace medio año. - siguió atacando el azabache. 

-Ambos sabemos que a la prensa no le gustaría que la gente se entere de estas cosas. Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta: Definitivamente sabemos que ambos no sois simples “matones de poca monta”. -expresó haciendo unas comillas bastante exageradas. - puesto que tenemos cierta información de vuestras actividades a lo largo de estos 6 años. 

-Me consta que conocéis mi historial. - le respondió Aiden burlándose, ya con las manos en los bolsillos, puesto que había abandonado cualquier intento de escape. - Además supongo que esa información sobre la prensa es algo de lo que la gente no debería enterarse, ¿verdad? - tras el animado asentimiento de la capitana, este prosiguió- Al contarnos eso, no os conviene que salgamos vivos de esta situación, ¿verdad? 

-Por supuesto, pero siempre podéis uniros al ejercito- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. 

Tras exhalar un ruidoso suspiro Aiden acabó diciendo- Bueno... supongo que ya no hay más que hablar…-Sorprendiendo a todos, este avanzó hacia Annabel, haciendo que todos los soldados, menos esta última, le apuntarán con sus armas. 

-Supongo que aceptamos el trato- dijo, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, en señal de confianza. 

-Habéis tomado la decisión correcta- comentó la rubia, estrechándole la mano animadamente, con una genuina sonrisa en la cara. 

-Eso espero- acabó el azabache, mientras le dirigía una mirada bastante fría a Cristian. 

“Definitivamente estoy muerto” pensó Cristian, antes de que los soldados empezarán a llevarlos a una camioneta, de vuelta. Al cuartel general de la región del este. 

\--------------------- 

Ambos habían llegado hace unos 20 minutos al cuartel, donde fueron guiados a un dormitorio militar, puesto que era de noche. El viaje había sido algo tenso, ambos hermanos no habían hablado durante todo el trayecto, y hasta los soldados pudieron notar la discordia entre los dos. 

“Pasareis la noche aquí” les dijo, mientras les daba una bolsa con el uniforme y unas gorras “Mañana por la mañana, seréis oficialmente registrados en el ejército, además de que os tendréis que presentar al resto de los soldados” acabó por decir, mientras se iba. 

El sitio, parecía ser una pequeña cabaña de madera, con una litera, una lámpara y nada más. Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, que usaron para ordenar las pocas cosas que habían podido llevar (la ropa que llevaban puestos y unos pocos objetos de valor, que sobrevivieron a la explosión del lugar), el azabache explotó. 

\- ¡¡¿Estás loco, o qué?!!- le espetó Aiden a su medio hermano. - En qué demonios estabas pensando al aceptar su oferta, pedazo de idiota- levantaba los brazos bastante exasperado, minando la confianza de Cristian - lo que más necesitábamos era alejarnos de los militares y pum, ahora trabajaremos para ellos, es que aca..- 

-No, trabajaremos con ellos en vez de para ellos-Interrumpió Cristian a su medio hermano, con una renovada determinación, en sus ojos. 

-No me puedo creer que seas tan imbécil. ¿¡En serio crees que el ejército tiene la más mínima intención de cooperar con nosotros?!...- Aiden estaba acercándose a Cristian de manera bastante amenazante, cosa que hizo que este último se empequeñeciese- ¿Acaso crees que les importa una mierda la vida de sus propios soldados? Piensa una cosa Cristian, solo somos unos matones barriobajeros que están contra las cuerdas, gracias a la situación en la que nos has metido. Grábate esta cosa en la cabeza Cristian: no valemos nada- sentenció el azabache dándole la espalda al castaño. 

-Perdona, tendría que haberlo pensado mejor... Lo siento mucho- dijo Cristian con un hilo de voz, mirando al suelo. 

La mirada de Aiden se suavizó un poco, pero seguía bastante enfadado. Exhaló un escandaloso suspiro, intentado calmarse. 

-Mirando el lado “positivo”, al menos estaré vigilándote, para que no mueras el primer día. - dijo Aiden mientras, se acomodaba en la parte superior de la litera... 

-Tan solo, espero no haberme equivocado...


End file.
